romaniawikiaorg-20200215-history
Listă de străini în România
Listă de străini în România Austria ; 2013 * Georg Hocevar, om de afaceri stabilit în judeţul Hunedoara, a fost judecat pentru exportul ilegal al unor locomotive susceptibile de a face parte din patrimoniul cultural naţional, bunuri pe care le-a achiziţionat între anii 2003 şi 2005, înainte de a fi tăiate şi transformate în fier vechi. Austriacul le-a recondiţionat şi le-a trimis în Occident unde au ajuns să fie folosite pentru plimbarea turiştilor în parcuri de distracţii.Povestea austriacului târât trei ani prin instanţe: Georg Hocevar a fost achitat în dosarul mocăniţelor, 21 mai 2013, Daniel Guţă, Adevărul, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017Povestea austriacului Georg Hocevar, ajuns în Ţara Moţilor: a iubit România, dar urăşte autorităţile statului român, 31 martie 2013, Daniel Guţă, Adevărul, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 Inițial a fost condamnat la un an si 11 luni de inchisoare si la plata a peste 150.000 de euro despagubiri catre Statul Roman,Austriacul Georg Hocevar, acuzat ca a exportat locomotive romanesti "Salvatorul mocanitelor", condamnat la inchisoare, 25 aprilie 2012, CanCan, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 însă ulterior a fost achitat.Omul de afaceri austriac Georg Hocevar, achitat in dosarul locomotivelor istorice exportate ilegal | Deva, 22 mai 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 Belgia ; 2011 * Philippe Coupé (53 ani), trăiește la Malin, un sat mic din Bistriţa-Năsăud, la zece kilometri de oraşul Beclean. A restaurat o gospodărie complet izolată şi a amenajat aici Ferma "Ermitaj Malin", vizitată an de an de zeci de turişti.Profesor belgian stabilit într-un sat uitat de lume din Bistriţa-Năsăud, 29 noiembrie 2011, Adevărul, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 ; 2012 * Marie Carels s-a stabilit în comuna Crasna, la peste 40 de kilometri distanţă de Târgu Jiu, unde deține o fabrică de ciocolată.O profesoară de pian din Belgia a deschis o fabrică de ciocolată în judeţul Gorj, 19 aprilie 2012, Mediafax, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017Fabrică de ciocolată belgiană într-o comună din România. Oameni de zăpadă şi Moş Crăciun din ciocolată, cele mai solicitate figurine, 29 decembrie 2016, Alin Ion, Adevărul, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017Ciocolată belgiană, făcută în satul fraților Buzești din comuna Crasna, 23 aprilie 2012, Alin Ion, Adevărul, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017O profesoară de pian din Belgia face ciocolată într-un sat din România, Observatorulph.ro, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017Ciocolata belgiana se fabrica in Gorj. Povestea profesoarei de pian din Bruxelles care s-a facut antreprenor in Romania, incont.stirileprotv.ro, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 Brazilia * Bulgaria ; 2017 * Dimitrov Gancho Petrishki a fost trimis în judecată de DIICOT Iaşi alături de Ivanov Asen după ce ar fi montat dispozitive de skimming pe mai multe bancomate din municipiu.Cum vrea un bulgar condamnat în România la 17 ani de puşcărie să modifice Codul Penal. Sesizarea sa a ajuns la Curtea Constituţională, 24 ianuarie 2017, Ionuţ Benea, Adevărul, accesat la 24 ianuarie 2017 Canada * , militar și diplomat, născut în București China * Chai Yi Feng, Tong Xiao Dung şi concubina acestuia, Zhang Yi Duo, au ucis și jefuit, în 1994, un cuplu de chinezi din Bucureşti.Un cetăţean chinez, condamnat pe viaţă pentru uciderea unui conaţional, a fost expulzat din România după ce a stat 22 de ani în închisoare, 14 ianuarie 2017, Ionel Stoica, Adevărul, accesat la 17 ianuarie 2017Un cetățean chinez a fost expulzat din România după ce a stat 22 de ani în închisoare, 13 ianuarie 2017, Agerpres, accesat la 17 ianuarie 2017 Columbia * Gabi Hennessey, fotograf "In sufletul meu e o situatie foarte ciudata: . columbian nu ma simt decat pe jumatate. Cealalta jumatate e romaneasca", Formula AS - anul 2004, numărul 629 Danemarca * , balerin, director artistic al Baletului Operei Naționale din București (2016).SCANDALUL de la Opera Naţională continuă: Kobborg vrea să demisioneze şi acuză conducerea de corupţie, 11 aprilie 2016, Monica Stoica, Mediafax, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2012 * De peste un an, prinţesa Eleonore de Schaumburg-Lippe se implică în divese acte caritabile în ţara noastră şi, mai nou, s-a angajat în publicitate. Bună prietenă cu Theodor Paleologu, fostul ministru al Culturii, prinţesa Eleonore a Danemarcei, care face parte din familia regală daneză și este nepoată a actualei Regine Margareta, este o prezență cunoscută la evenimentele caritabile.Prinţesa Danemarcei s-a mutat în România, 3 aprilie 2012, Anca Simionescu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017 Elveția ; 2005 * Pierre Francois Sgueglia, a asasinat, la 4 decembrie 2005, iubita, pe soțul și mama acesteia: Marinela Pantazi (23 ani), Valentin Pantazi (35 ani) și Maria Pascali (50 ani).Asasinul nu-si aduce aminte pe cine a ucis |, 16 august 2006, Libertatea, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017Autorul triplului asasinat din Giuleşti rămâne condamnat pe viaţă, a decis instanţa supremă, 5 octombrie 2009, Realitatea TV, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017 Franța * Louis Guermond, născut în Bretania (nord-vestul Franţei), a fost bancher timp de 30 de ani, iar la pensie s-a mutat la Sibiu, unde continuă să practice pasiunea sa de-o viaţă, fotografia.Fotografii alb-negru cu Louis Guermond, 15 decembrie 2011, Raluca Buduşan, Sibiu100.ro, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017Louis Guermond şi o viaţă în spatele aparatului de fotografiat, 17 septembrie 2012, Tribuna.ro, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017LOUIS GUERMOND - "După patru zile la Paris, vreau acasă, mi se face dor de Sibiu!", Iulian Ignat, Formula AS - anul 2014, numărul 1106, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017 Filipine 2014 - 40 de afacerişti români care şi-au angajat îngrijitoare şi menajere fi lipineze au fost "ţepuiţi". Unele au dispărut cu bani, bijuterii şi laptopuri, migrând ilegal în state Schengen, cu ajutorul unor traficanţi indieni.Reţeaua bonelor filipineze, periculoasă pentru copii, 17 ianuarie 2014, Violeta Fotache, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 ianuarie 2017 Georgia * (1640 — 1716), autor, tipograf, gravor, teolog, episcop și mitropolit român de origine georgiană. Germania Grecia * Petritzis Ignatios, a fost cărturar şi dascăl de filologie greacă la „Schola graeca et latina” de la Târgovişte. A colaborat cu Daniil Andrean anonianul şi Pantelimon Ligaridis la traducerea în limba română a lucrării „Îndreptarea legii” sau „Pravila cea Mare”, tipărită în 1642 la Târgovişte, cu sprijinul lui Matei Basarab.Petritzis Ignatios, grecul care a luptat pentru dezvoltarea învăţământului românesc. Cum a ajuns profesor la prima şcoală superioară din Ţara Românească, 23 octombrie 2016, George Enache, Adevărul, accesat la 25 ianuarie 2017 * George Valentin Sarry, român de origine greacă, a fost arestat în 1949 şi a supravieţuit închisorilor comuniste, inventând şi "medota Sarry", de îndeplinire artificială a normelor de muncă silnică impuse deţinuţilor. A fost implicat într-una dintre cele mai mari evadări dintr-un închisoare comunistă (evadarea din Cavnic) şi a primit acuzaţii de spionaj şi trădare.George Sarry, românul acuzat de spionaj şi trădare în timpul comunismului, 31 martie 2008, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 Iordania * Fathi Taher, cetățean iordanian de origine palestiniană, venit în România, ca să facă afaceri, în 1970, pe când avea în jur de 20-22 de ani.Un iordanian cucerește România – Fathi Taher, de la Ceaușescu la Rapid, 25 iunie 2008, Silvana Patrascanu, RevistaFlacara.ro, accesat la 25 ianuarie 2017 A deținut hotelul Marriott din Bucureşti,Participaţia lui Fathi Taher la hotelul Marriott din Bucureşti s-a redus de la 15% la 0,02%, 7 august 2011, Gândul, accesat la 25 ianuarie 2017Fathi Taher, urmarit de trecut! Amanta penala vrea sa puna mana pe averea iordanianului!, 3 decembrie 2012, CanCan, accesat la 25 ianuarie 2017Americanii îl suspectează de fraudă pe Fathi Taher, 18 noiembrie 2016, Cristina Sîmbeteanu, Ziua de Constanţa, accesat la 25 ianuarie 2017Americanii îl suspectează de fraudă pe Fathi Taher, 18 noiembrie 2016, Digi24.ro, accesat la 25 ianuarie 2017"Matusile" lui Fathi Taher i-au pus deoparte o mosie, 13 iulie 2006, Evenimentul zilei compania GriroROMÂNI cu AVERI ASCUNSE în PANAMA. VIOREL HREBENCIUC, FATHI TAHER şi NICOLAE BADEA descoperiți în scandalul paradisului fiscal, 6 mai 2016, Dan Dumitriu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 25 ianuarie 2017Fathi Taher "mituieşte" Justiţia cu 50 de lei pe zi, 6 septembrie 2011, Alexandru Boariu, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 25 ianuarie 2017 și a administrat firma din Craiova, deținută de compania saudită Al-Arrab.Controversatul Fathi Taher transformă uzina Electroputere în mall, 30 aprilie 2010, Adevărul, accesat la 25 ianuarie 2017 Iran * Abbaszden Rahmat a ajuns în România în 1991. La bază bucătar, iranianul n-a putut să-și practice meseria întrucât bucătăria persană nu era, în acea vreme, printre favoritele românilor. Fiind și cofetar și-a găsit repede un loc de muncă. A devenit vedetă abia în aprilie 1993 când, la cererea Băncii Turco-Române, de-abia înființate, a realizat un tort gigantic. Produsul finit, prezentat la recepția găzduită de Palatul Elisabeta, cântărea 525 de kilograme.Un iranian acuză: Tortul lui Oprescu din Cartea Recordurilor e o „făcătură”, 4 martie 2012, Mihnea-Petru Pârvu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 11 ianuarie 2017 Irlanda ; 2009 * James McConnell, pastor nord-irlandez, a iscat un adevarat scandal dupa ce a declarat unui ziar din Belfast ca si-ar fi distrus orfelinatul construit in Carani, Timiș de teama sa nu cada in mainile unei retele de pedofilie care ar avea legatura cu Guvernul Romaniei.Strania poveste a orfelinatului irlandez de la Carani - Timis, 10 august 2009, Dan Gheorghe, România liberă, accesat la 23 ianuarie 2017 Israel * Italia Liban * dețin companiile Glina - producție de conserve din carne, Valahia 2002 - prelucrarea și conservarea legumelor și fructelor, semipreparate congelate din carne, Sima Prod - fabricarea condimentelor, Roman Investments - prelucrarea și conservarea legumelor și fructelor. Frații Murad dețin și marca de conserve din pate Mandy Foods și lanțul de restaurante fast-food Spring Time. Japonia ; 2012 * Yurika Masuno (20 ani) a fost ucisă de Nicolae Vlad în apropiere de Otopeni. Ucigașul a fost condamnat la închisoare pe viață.Nicolae Vlad, ucigaşul studentei japoneze, condamnat definitiv la închisoare pe viaţă, 7 octombrie 2013, Valentin Anghel, Mediafax, accesat la 8 ianuarie 2017UCIGAȘUL studentei JAPONEZE Yurika Masumo a omorât la fel ca PRIMUL ASASIN DIN LUME condamnat pe baza ADN-ului, 14 august 2014, Petrisor Cana, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 8 ianuarie 2017 * Takashi Kimura, căsătorit cu o româncă, stabilit în Pitești.JAPONEZ stabilit în România: A venit dintr-un oraș cu 13 milioane de locuitori să locuiască la Pitești, 21 iunie 2012, Valentin Vioreanu, Capital - EVZ, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017 Republica Moldova ; 1998 * Ion Baranciuc (43 ani), Ion Bucătari (40 ani) şi Serghei Sibov (30 ani), oameni de afaceri din Republica Moldova, au fost ucişi în motelul din suburbia Moara Grecilor, din Vaslui.Detaliile unui triplu asasinat care a îngrozit România. Trei afacerişti din Basarabia şi o balerină din Ucraina, măcelăriţi într-un motel din Vaslui, 11 iulie 2015, Simona Voicu, Adevărul, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017 Olanda ; 2011 * Johan Bouman (34 ani), a decis să se mute în România, în 2008. Locuieşte în cartierul Titan din Bucureşti de mai bine de patru ani, alături de soţia sa, Ana Maria, şi fetiţa lor. Lucrează ca traducător pentru firme internaţionale, companii farmaceutice şi Parlamentul European.DE CE IUBESC ROMÂNIA. Olandezul Johan din Titan: "Parcul IOR e o minune, mai frumos decat parcul central din Amsterdam. Dar dacă mă îmbolnăvesc, mă duc în Olanda", 26 octombrie 2011, Ramona Loznianu, Gândul, accesat la 22 ianuarie 2017 * Arjan Janknegt, agricultor, a cumparat 160 de hectare de pamant in judetul Buzau si are in arenda restul de pana la 500.Povestea olandezului căruia îi râd ochii de la ceapa românească, 10 iulie 2011, Ionela Gavriliu, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 22 ianuarie 2017 ; 2013 * Jan Willem Bos (n. 1954), traducător în olandeză a peste douăzeci de autori români, dar și autor a zece cărți despre românia, printre care trei dicționare. A fost lector (1982 – 1984) la catedra de olandeză a Universității din București.„Democraţie nu înseamnă doar să mergi la urnă o dată la patru ani“, 14-06-2013, Silvia Dumitrache, Observator cultural, accesat la 22 ianuarie 2017Atelier LiterNet › Ovidiu Şimonca, un interviu cu Jan Willem Bos: E anormal ca în România să nu se citească literatură română, 1 ianuarie 2009, Ovidiu Şimonca, atelier.liternet.ro, accesat la 22 ianuarie 2017„E anormal ca în România să nu se citească literatură română“, Ovidiu Drăghia, 20 noiembrie 2008, Observator cultural, accesat la 22 ianuarie 2017DIGICULT. Cum au înșelat Securitatea traducătorul olandez Jan Willem Bos și prietenul său Doru, 6 iulie 2013, Digi24.ro, accesat la 22 ianuarie 2017 Palestina * Raed Arafat, medic a înființat serviciul medical de ambulanță * Ahmed Jaber, jurnalist, fost luptător în Organizaţia de Eliberare a Palestinei.Ahmed Jaber, jurnalist arab: "Moartea lui bin Laden reprezintă anularea unor pretexte", 2 mai 2011, Georgeta Petrovici, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 25 ianuarie 2017Ahmed Jaber: Primavara araba a fost, de fapt, Primavara occidentala, 12 septembrie 2012, Silviu Reut, Ziare.com, accesat la 25 ianuarie 2017 A venit în România în 1986 rănit grav, în urma războiului din Palestina. El avea atunci numai 26 de ani şi o familie cu trei copii mici.Ahmed Jaber - un model care a reuşit integrarea în România prin fapte, nu vorbe, 14 martie 2014, GoodAgency.ro, accesat la 25 ianuarie 2017De la baioneta la penita. Jurnalistul Ahmed Jaber, fost luptator in Organizatia de Eliberare a Palestinei, a fost prezent la lansarea cartii „Celelalte camere”, 14 iulie 2011, Miodrag Hojda, OpiniaTimisoarei.ro, accesat la 25 ianuarie 2017 Polonia ; 2016 * Andrzej Lewkowicz, deține un birt în Crângași.Unde-i bine, acolo e patria! Migrant de la vest spre est. Aventurile „instalatorului polonez” care a dat Germania pe un birt din Crângași, 19 martie 2016, Mihnea-Petru Pârvu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 25 ianuarie 2017 Români de origine poloneză * Adrian Mociulschi, compozitor român de origine poloneză MUZICĂ. „Nu există decît un singur tip de noblețe, cea a spiritului“, Silvia Dumitrache, Observator cultural - numărul 623, mai 2012 Portugalia ; 2016 * Paulo Josue Letra Da Costa Ferreira, jucător de futsal, devenit cetățean român.Futsal. Portughezul Paulo Ferreira a primit cetățenia română, 23 septembrie 2016, Libertatea, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 Regatul Unit ; 2001 * Un pedofil englez, prins la Brasov, e acuzat ca a facut sex in grup cu cel putin zece copii, in general baieti, carora le facea cadouri constind in haine, dulciuri si imbracaminte sau le dadea bani, intre 50.000-100.000 lei. Mason Neal Jeeffry (54 ani).Sex in grup cu scolari, 23 mai 2001, Evenimentul zilei ; 2011 * Paul Dorday, condamnat în 2011 la șase ani de închnisoare pentru relaţii sexuale cu circa 20 de minori şi pornografie infantilă, majoritatea copiilor fiind din Valea Jiului.Manualul odiosului pedofil Paul Dorday. Filosoful puşcăriilor a trecut de la orgii sexuale şi copii batjocoriţi la lecţii de supravieţuire între infractori, 7 ianuarie 2016, Daniel Guţă, Adevărul, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017Ultimele zile de închisoare pentru pedofilul Paul Dorday, 12 august 2013, Daniel Guță, Zhd.ro, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017 ; 2015 * Un englez (Hazhar Sadiq Jabbary) şi un german (Aref Muhamad Fuat), arestaţi preventiv la Constanţa, pentru trafic de migranţi.Un englez şi un german, arestaţi preventiv la Constanţa, pentru trafic de migranţi, 30 august 2015, Cătălin Legănel, Gândul, accesat la 21 ianuarie 2017 ; 2016 * Robert Wordsman, poet, originar din Nordul Angliei, din comitatul West Yorkshire.Un poet britanic, îndrăgostit de România, s-a mutat la București, 10 mai 2016, Carmen Anghel, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 5 decembrie 2016 * Arabella McIntyre-Brown, scriitoare şi jurnalistă, care a locuit o viaţă în Liverpool, trăieşte de 6 ani în Măgura, judeţul Braşov. Timp suficient pentru a scrie cartea „Din Liverpool în Carpaţi. Cum mi-am găsit fericirea în inima Transilvaniei” - o scrisoare de dragoste pentru calităţile, dar şi defectele românilor, o poveste a redescoperirii de sine, plină de umor englezesc.Arabella McIntyre – Brown, scriitor englez stabilit în România: „Iniţial am ales satul Măgura, nu România”, 23 octombrie 2016, Livia Lucan-Arjoca, Adevărul, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017 Rusia * Viaceslav Samoskin, poet și jurnalist, corespondentul la Bucuresti al ziarului "Vremya Novostei".De ce se tem romanii de Rusia? Interviu cu Viaceslav Samoskin - Spectator, Ion Longin Popescu, Formula AS - anul 2008, numărul 822, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016 * Serbia * , boier sârb, corpul său mumificat este păstrat în biserica de la Clejani.„Sfintul” Misa din Clejani, 3 august 2003, Evenimentul zilei Siria * * * Nadim Al-Hajjar, chirurg, a studiat medicina în România în anii 1980, stabilindu-se în cele din urmă în Ardeal la începutul anilor 1990.Medic sirian despre cotropirea Europei: “plecările sunt comandate, favorizate, finanţate”, 25 septembrie 2015, Dodo Romniceanu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 5 decembrie 2016 ; 2016 * Aliwi Omar, născut şi a crescut în România, face parte din echipa Digital Chaos, echipa de , care a câștigat în 2017 suma de 3,4 milioane de dolari în finala competiției.România are un nou milionar în dolari. Are 21 de ani şi a câştigat banii jucându-se, 8 ianuarie 2017, Business Magazin, accesat la 8 ianuarie 2017 ; 2017 * Jamil Fadi, nepot al lui Zaher Iskandarani, condamnat şi dat în urmărire internaţională, a fost rănit după ce s-au tras asupra sa trei focuri de armă, la ieşirea dintr-o sală de sport de pe Calea Torontalului din Timișoara.Culisele tentativei de asasinat de la Timişoara. De ce i-ar acuza victima pe „Zaher Iskandarani şi fiul lui Rami”?, 20 ianuarie 2017, Dani Dancea, Adevărul, accesat la 25 ianuarie 2017 * Statele Unite ale Americii * Actorul american a militat în România pentru un acces mai bun al copiilor la educaţie.Despre români, în presa canadiană / Din nou Mungiu, 2 iulie 2013, Viorel Anghel, PaginiRomanesti.ca, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016 * J. Breckinridge Bayne, un doctor american pe frontul românesc, 1916-1919, Ernest H. Latham Jr., Editura Vremea, 2016 Lansare de carte – „Un destin ciudat. J. Breckinridge Bayne, un doctor american pe frontul romanesc, 1916-1919”, de Ernest H. Latham, Dec 5th, 2016, Agentiadecarte.ro, accesat la 15 ianuarie 2017 * Ernest H. Latham Jr. a fost ataşatul cultural al Statelor Unite la Bucureşti (1983-1987). Autorul volumelor Timeless and Transitory: 20th Century Relations Between Romania and the English Speaking World (Vremea, 2012) şi In Caesar's Household (Vremea, 2013). A publicat numeroase articole şi recenzii privind România.Cărţi la gura sobei, la final de an. Întoarcere spre istorie şi acte de vitejie, 30 decembrie 2016, Simona Chiţan, Adevărul, accesat la 15 ianuarie 2017 ; 1995 * Frank Adams, vânător de comori, care a făcut descoperiri arheologice la Ulpia Traiana Sarmizegetusa.Americanul care a vânat comori în Ulpia Traiana Sarmizegetusa, în 1995: „M-a costat 3.500 de dolari expediţia, dar mi-a tăiat respiraţia ce am găsit acolo”, 29 decembrie 2016, Daniel Guţă, Adevărul, accesat la 16 ianuarie 2017 ; 2003 * , istoric stabilit la Iași, condamnat în 2003 pentru pedofilie.S-a reunit cuplul-bombă dintre pedofilul Treptow şi sexy-ieşeanca Tatiana? EXCLUSIV: Scrisorile fierbinţi ale istoricului american, 7 februarie 2012, Daniela Farcaş, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017PEDOFIL AMERICAN: De la orgii sexuale cu minori la acţiuni caritabile, 15 august 2013, Laura Negoiţă, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 20 ianuarie 2017 ; 2015 * Un soldat americat a provocat un accident, pe drumul spre Poiana Braşov. În urma impactului, două persoane au fost rănite. Conform martorilor oculari, soldatul era beat, având o alcoolemie de 0,65 în aerul expirat. În urma accidentului, o tânără a fost rănită grav.Un soldat american a provocat un accident grav pe drumul spre Poiana Braşov. Reacţia Ambasadei SUA, 8 iulie 2015, Gândul, accesat la 8 ianuarie 2017FOTO Soldatul american care a provocat un accident la Poiana Braşov avea o alcoolemie foarte mare. Fata accidentată este în stare gravă, la Reanimare, 8 iulie 2015, Sebastian Dan, Adevărul, accesat la 8 ianuarie 2017Tanarul accidentat de un soldat american, in Brasov, a lansat o petitie online pentru ridicarea imunitatii. Reactia SUA, 10 iulie 2015, Pro TV, accesat la 8 ianuarie 2017 Celălalt şofer a făcut o petiţie online pentru ridicarea imunităţii soldaţilor americani. Peste 900 de oameni au semnat în favoarea victimei.Cazul Teo Peter se repetă! Soldatul vinovat de accidentul grav din Braşov va fi anchetat de autorităţile americane, 15 iulie 2015, Dodo Romniceanu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 8 ianuarie 2017 ; 2016 * Hocheistul american Phil Bushbacher se afla de doar cateva luni in tara noastra (activează la Dunarea Galati), dar a depus deja actele pentru a obtine cetatenia romana.Un sportiv american vrea cetatenia romana: Am gasit multe lucruri minunate aici! (interviu), 25 decembrie 2016, Ziare.com, accesat la 28 decembrie 2016 Tunisia ; 1999 * Messaoudi Loffi Ber Seghaier (23 ani), arestat în București pentru vânzare de heroină.Doi studenti, un tunisian si o romanca, au fost arestati pentru ca vindeau heroina, 15 Iulie 1999, Evenimentul zilei Turcia * Ozcan (Jan) Aksoy este turc, de religie ortodoxă şi s-a stabilit în Roman în 1996. S-a născut în localitatea Midyat, aproape de Siria şi a copilărit într-un cartier din Istanbul.Turcul care trăieşte şi simte româneşte, 31 martie 2013, Anca Sevastre, Adevărul, accesat la 10 ianuarie 2017 * Silvia Kerim este jumătate turcoaică, jumătate unguroaică.Transilvania Reporter – Silvia Kerim, jurnalistă şi scriitoare: Aş fi vrut să locuiesc în Cluj pentru starea şi atmosfera oraşului, 24 februarie 2014, Cristina Beligăr, TransilvaniaReporter.ro ; 2007 * Mehmet Selec (44 ani) și-a ucis soţia şi copilul, într-un acces de gelozie, în cartierul Berceni din București, la 21 iunie 2007.Un turc gelos şi-a omorât soţia şi copilul, 21 iunie 2007, Gândul, accesat la 24 ianuarie 2017 ; 2011 * Mehmet Resat, originar din Mersin, un port pe coasta Mediteranei, are o afacere în agricultură în județul Brăila in care a investit un milion de euro."Ce mănâncă românii? Iarbă?! Iarbă cultivăm!", 13 iulie 2011, Adriana Oprea-Popescu, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 22 ianuarie 2017 ; 2015 * Sevinc Cemil este șoferul turc care a condus autocarul răsturnat la Baldovineşti, în judeţul Brăila, pe 19 august, accident în urma căruia trei copii şi-au pierdut viaţa şi alte 22 de persoane au fost rănite.Brăila. Şoferul turc al autocarului răsturnat a fugit din România! A primit mandat de arestare în lipsă, 4 septembrie 2015, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 22 ianuarie 2017 Vezi și: Ucraina ; 1996 * Natalia Beloş Kurskaia (41), balerină, ucisă în motelul din suburbia Moara Grecilor, din Vaslui, de conaţionalul Vladimir Timoşenko Anatolevici, de 49 de ani, care era maestrul și amantul ei. ; 2010 * Carmen Hriţcu şi fiica ei, Raluca, ar fi fost executate de ucigaşi profesionişti, cel mai probabil de origine ucraineană, care nu au ezitat să le execute pe amândouă cu aceeaşi armă: un pistol de 9 mm, cu amortizor.100 $, pentru asasinarea unui copil, 19 februarie 2010, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 1 ianuarie 2017 Statistici Din 1991 și până în iunie 2008, aproximativ 15.000 de refugiaţi au obţinut protecţie din partea statului român.POVESTEA REFUGIAŢILOR: Vreau să fiu român, 22 iunie 2008, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 ianuarie 2017 Altele 2015, aprilie - Pentru prima oară în ţara noastră, Fundaţia ICAR - singura care oferă suport medical, psihologic, social şi juridic pentru migranţi – a demarat, împreună cu organizaţia norvegiană RTV Vest, un proiect menit să pună bazele unui sistem de asistenţă centralizat pentru străinii din România, asemănător cu cele din Danemarca şi Norvegia.PREMIERĂ în România. MODELUL NORDIC de integrare pentru MIGRANŢI, 25 aprilie 2015, Petrisor Cana, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 25 ianuarie 2017 Note Legături externe * http://www.migrant.ro - site realizat de Institutul Intercultural Timişoara în cadrul proiectului Migrant în România * România, o gazdă bună pentru migranţi, 1 martie 2011, Mădălina Piloff, Evenimentul zilei * România tratează mai bine REFUGIAȚII MUSULMANI decât cetăţenii români cu PROBLEME MEDICALE GRAVE. Un imigrant primește 540 de lei pe lună, iar un român cu DIZABILITĂȚI primește 234 de lei, 6 martie 2016, Alexandra Iancu, Evenimentul zilei Vezi și * Listă de români din străinătate * Listă de români de origine africană * Categorie:Liste de străini din România